Broken and Bleeding
by Shortyredd17
Summary: Seto has always admired Yami from afar, never really doing anything about it, until now. When Seto brutally rapes Yami how will his and Yuugi's relationship pick up? Or will Yami just be left broken and bleeding? Yami/Yuugi *complete*


"Broken and Bleeding."

By: Shorty-chan

     A/N: Thanks to some really encouraging responses from my lil' fic "Broken Doll." I've decided to make an even darker, and more sadistic fic *insert evil laugh* When Seto rapes Yami how will his and Yuugi's relationship pick up? Simple enough summary..

 Pairings:: It's Yami/Yuugi, but since Seto rapes Yami it is also Yami/Seto… I hate them together, but Seto's crazy so it kinda doesn't count, right?  

Warnings:: Yaoi, rape, and emotional torment… Slight lemon, so leave if you don't like!!  

 You guys are gonna hate me even more after this…. *thunder booms*  But I love angst writing, and I don't think I'm too bad at it, but you guys have to decide for me…. On to the fic… It's in Yami's POV.. 

  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

~~ Yami's POV~~  

 "He'll never want you now, Yami…" Seto spat hatefully as he leaned down for a kiss. I froze as his lips met mine, almost impassive as he took advantage of me again… 'He'll never want you.' Was the phase that clouded my thoughts, repeating its horrible meaning over and over in my mind.. I felt tears run down my face as my shirt was being ripped off, scattering the buckles everywhere… Why would you do this to me, Seto? I wonder as his icy blue eyes bore into my own… Why would you hurt me like this, I thought we were friends. Would you really risk you and Jounouchi's relationship just to hurt me?  But all my thoughts stopped, as a strained moan escaped my lips. Pleasure filled the pain I was feeling while guilt filled the void in my heart. I gasped and bucked my hips as hot, wet heat surrounded me, blocking out my emotions. Seto smirked as he continued this repertory, first pleasure then pain…  I screamed as pain tore through my body, trying desperately to block out the sparks of pleasure that was caused.

 I screamed even louder as a memory of me and Yuugi's first moment like this popped into my head. Sweat beaded off our bodies, as our souls intertwined forever. I could still remember the way he arched to my touch, moaning my name, letting his every emotion, thought float into our link, but that glorious memory was ruined by Seto. Now as I think of this memory Seto's blue eyes take over my thoughts, their eerie glow will never let me forget, he is a part of me now…. As he pounds into me mercilessly over, and over again, I stare at the ceiling. I try to ignore what is happening to my body; the pain, and most of all the pleasure. I know I don't want this, but my body acts differently. After a while I found myself aching into Seto's touch, craving his body, screaming his name. I feel dirty, I'm so sorry, Yuugi; how could I betray you like this? This is a mockery of our love- a sacred bond between yami, and hikari….  

  ~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Yami please talk to me!" My abiou demanded as frustrated tears flowed down his cheeks… I sigh as I shift uncomfortably under his gaze.. "I can't, abiou…" I stopped myself, do I sound like that? I haven't talked in so long I'm beginning to not know what my own voice sounds like…  I sound so weak, and fragile… Was I truly once a pharaoh? My abiou breaks me out of my spell as he turns my head to face his… "Please Yami talk to me… I love you so much; I can't bear to see you like this!" He says as he fights back the tears, trying to be strong for both of us… I just shake my head sadly as I stare at the floor. I can't look at him right now, I just can't… I can't tell him what _he_ did to me… I can't… I will not put my abiou through the pain and suffering I've endured… "Yami.." Yuugi trails off as he puts his arms around me for a comforting hug, but as I feel his bare skin against mine I jump up, knocking Yuugi to the floor in the process. My heart twists painfully in my chest as I feel hurt flood our link. I look down at him and I shudder as his eyes meet mine, as if trying to find the answer behind my actions…  I run out of the room in a panic before Yuugi could search anymore..

 I roam the quiet streets of Domino with great satisfaction, taking a deep breath of the crisp nightly air… I have never felt this at peace with myself sense it happened… I can't believe it did, it seemed almost surreal, like it was a dream, but it has broken me. Now even the thought of sleep scares me…I'm afraid to go to sleep because I might wake up beside Seto instead of Yuugi… Feel his rough hands roam my skin instead of Yuugi's soft ones, feel his icy blue eyes staring lustfully down at my body instead of Yuugi's look of admiration..  I'm even starting to fear being alone… I'm scared of myself, what I might do… I'm scaring Yuugi too, he's afraid to leave me alone in the bathroom with a razor because I might cut myself… Let my blood run.. I can't die, but I can feel pain.. I tried it once and the look on Yuugi's face caused me more pain than a simple razor ever could… I sometimes imagine what it would be like if I could die, escape the pain…. But I curse myself for ever being so selfish… Yuugi needs me, he is the only thing I have left in this world… I struggle with every day life just to smell his sweet scent of strawberries, to see his eyes light up with I walk into a room.. All of this is for him… But I still tend to wonder..

Is it worth it?  Is it worth the pain I endure everyday, knowing that I have been broken? Is it worth the look of satisfaction on Seto's face knowing he has left me broken and bleeding? Is it worth all the times I look in the mirror and question myself? I clench my jacket close to myself as a gust of wind picks up, blowing the leaves on the trees to the ground effortlessly. I stare at the leaves as I continue to walk on the sidewalk, they were once so high in the tree, but now they have fallen. 

Like me…  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Okay this is now in a whole other scene and POV… Enjoy!! The angst will come!!! 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

~~Yuugi's POV~~ 

"Please Yami talk to me… I love you so much; I can't bear to see you like this!" I cry as Yami stares at the floor, avoiding my gaze; holding up the pain inside him. My tears hit the floor in numerous amounts as he silently waits for me… To hold him, and tell him it's okay to cry, to show his emotions…. To act human, but as I gather him in my arms he abruptly jumps up, knocking me to the ground. As Yami stares down at me I let my emotions run free, letting him gaze into my soul, letting him feel my tears….  As he feels a wave of emotions comes from me he flees the room, leaving behind me, and his pain… As he runs down stairs, and out the door I hear one thought from him… But it alone contains all his hurtful emotions… 

_Save me, Yuugi.. You're the only one who can… _

I wipe the tears away from my eyes as images of his experiences roam free in my mind…. How Seto hurts him, rapes him, how he fights not to take his life… I feel how scared, and how nervous he feels when I touch him, I feel all his fears, his thoughts, and actions….  I hug my knees up to my chest and I cry openly as I burry my face in a pillow. Why wouldn't you talk to me, Yami? I try to reason with myself that he was just afraid, but I still feel somehow responsible for his actions. I feel responsible because he couldn't open up to me, tell me his thoughts. All this time I thought I was the one who needed a guardian, but I realize that Yami needed one too, but I didn't see that until now.. I wipe my nose on my sleeve as I get ready to go find Yami; and try to make things right. But as I do my door opens… I turn around expecting Jounouchi or Ryou, but in the dim light of the hallway lies Seto Kabia.. 

My mind stops as Seto walks up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders. I winch as I smell the tangy scent of alcohol lingering on his breath. "W-what are you doing, Seto?" I ask as he plays idly with my neck buckle. He gives a hearty chuckle as he buries his nose in my hair. "Yami you know how I don't like to be teased." He says as he pulls me over to the bed, pushing me into the mattress. "I'm not Yami…" Was all I managed to choke out, I didn't even realize the seriousness of my situation. Seto's eyes narrow as he slaps me across the face, tears fall freely from my eyes as he pulls my hair. "God Damnit, Yami! I said no talking; do you want this to happen to your whore, Yuugi?" He states as he starts to take off his shirt. My mind freezes as I let what Seto say sink in, Yami never told me because Seto threatened me? He never let me in because he feared for my life? 

My heart beats faster as Seto pulls my lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue opens my mouth and he begins to playfully lap at my tongue. Trying to taste me, the first step to breaking me. I try to push him off as he lifts up my shirt and begins running kisses up my chest. I bit back a scream as he runs his lips over a nipple, while I cry on the inside because Yami felt this way; nervous, scared, and hurt. Feeling me push back Seto frowns and punches me in the chest. My eyes roll in the back of my head, and I almost lose consciousness as he knocks the breath out of me. "If you don't stop I'll kill you, slave. And then I'll kill Yuugi after I fuck him." I sigh uneasily because I don't have the power to fight him anymore; Seto soon strips us of our cloths, leaving me naked and exposed to the world. Seto licks his lips as he stares at my body. "You are beautiful." He states as he runs his hand over my chest, while poising in front of my entrance.

 I know what his next move is, but I can't bring myself to feel anymore. Regret, pain, love, and hate all run together now. They swim in my head, but I don't feel them the only thing I feel is sorrow…  Seto whispers sex talk in my ear as he strokes my manhood in an attempt to 'get me in the mood.' I shudder, and block him out as my body enjoys this painful torture. Without warning Seto invades my entrance, I scream, and claw at his back, trying to get him off. But he just pounds harder and harder until I think I just died. Blood is everywhere, there has to be blood, and there just has to be. His moans and my screams all bleed together, I think the world has just stopped as he thrusts one last time, my body instinctively clamps down on his manhood, and he moans. I scream as I feel his seed fill me, making me his. He pulls out, and falls on top of my chest, panting heavily. "Mine." He says as he gets off the bed and reaches into his coat pocket, the thing he gets out shines in the moon light, but I can't see it. He gets on the bed, and runs the cold object over my chest. "Yami if you can't give your heart to me then no one else will have it." He says, but I don't understand him, he kisses me on the forehead.  The next thing I know I yelled out in pain as he jams the object in my chest. Blood pools around me as my life is coming to an end. My vision becomes blurry, and my whole body goes numb as I hear the door open, and foot steps. Yami is that you? I question myself, but the pain is finally too much for me to take, and I leave this world…. But my last thoughts were for you, Yami…. 

_ Broken and bleeding.._

~~Yami's POV~~ 

As I open the game shop door I hear Yuugi screaming up stairs... I quickly run up the stairs and into his room… The color drains from my face as I see him on the bed. Blood is pouring from his chest, and he is thrashing his head back wildly. I run to him, and I cradle his cold body…. He smiles as he feels my warmth enter his cold soul. "Yami.." He says as he reaches into the air, blood loss is taking his life. I just hold on to him as he is being taken from me. "Yuugi.. I love you." I cry as I pet his hair, trying to soothe him. As I feel his heart beat slows down and as he draws his last breath I hear his last thoughts before he dies…

_Broken and bleeding…_

I cry as I kiss his cold, dead lips. Yuugi I loved you, why did you leave me? I question as I get up off the bed, where my dead lover lies… I wipe my eyes as I notice a note taped to the pillow right beside Yuugi, I pick it up and read it with tear stained eyes. 

_Now that you have nothing to live for come back to me, Yami… We were made for each other…_

_Seto Kabia.._

I rip the note in two as I fall down to the ground and cry…. Because I know he's right, I have nothing to live for now…. Seto made sure of that, my only place in this world is at his side. Forever to be..

Broken and bleeding… 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Did ya guys like it? I've been working on it for a week!! I tried to make it really, really sad…. Hope I did… And if you guys love my angst writing then stay tuned for my next fic… **Wordless Scream** A very, very sad song fic about Yuugi…. Yes, it has rape…  And to the person who e-mailed me asking how old I was… Its' in my profile!!! Why do people always ask me that? I turned 14 this year…Yeah, so that's why my fics suck!!  And thanks to my beta reader, Silent Sniper… She's just sooo awesome!  Oh, and Seto was drunk, but he knew it was Yuugi.. He just deceived our little friend.. 

 You know what? I just realized that none of my stories are really long, but I'm working on a story called "In the Shadows." It's gonna be great, and hopefully long… Please check it out when I *cough* start *cough * finish it… I also fell down the stairs, and I can't walk now… I hurt my foot, and I can't move it, I sprained it I'm such a blonde… Oh, and I got the new Evanescence CD finally, and that's what inspired this fic and my obsession with angst…  Oh, and if you want me to let you know when I update or post a new story give me your e-mail in a review, or add me to your favorites list (hint hint) Cuz I usually e-mail the people whose favorites list I'm on.. Oh, that's it and here's the lyrics to the song that inspired this story…

_"Going Under."___

_Now I will tell you what I've done for you_

_50 thousand tears I've cried_

_Screaming, deceiving, and bleeding for you_

_And you still won't hear me_

_Don't want your hand this time I'll save myself_

_Maybe I'll wake up this time_

_Not tormented daily defeated by you_

_Just when I'd thought I'd reached the bottom_

_I'm dying again_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_I'm going under_

_Blurring and stirring the truth and the lies_

_So I don't know what's real and what's not_

_Always confusing the thoughts in my head_

_So I can't trust myself anymore_

_I'm going under_

_Drowning in you_

_I'm falling forever_

_I've got to break through_

_So go on and scream_

_Scream at me I'm so far away_

_I won't be broken again_

_I've got to breath I can't keep going under… _

See Seto messes up Yami's head so he wants to kill himself… It's kinda I the song, but the song had a happier ending *sighs* I love Evanescence…  

Shorty-chan ^___^ 


End file.
